


Keep Moving Forward

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: (But its madatobi), Gen, I'm Not Telling, Soulmate AU, is it madatobi or kagitobi?, kicked out AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: -Once you’re an adult, you get kicked out of the house until you find your soulmate.Or, the AU where Tobi doesn't get a choice about meeting people. Because he HAS to meet his soulmate before he can go home.





	Keep Moving Forward

... Hashirama had been lucky. He had met Mito at a young (-ish) age.

But Tobirama? Everyone had seen this coming. He loved to sit in his room and tinker with - well, anything.

He'd even refused to meet his brothers friends unless he had no other choice (but he'd always had an excuse prepared).

 

So now - right as he hit 18 years exactly from when he'd been born - he'd been teleported right outside of the house, unable to return thanks to some magical barrier (none of his research had said it would be visible. Huh).

... And now he waited for someone to notice his prediciment so he could retrieve some of his things from his room. He sighed and glanced around for somewhere to sit-  
The tree would work.

 

"So have you realized yet?" Tobirama had asked when Hashirama exited the house. The older man froze, before relaxing.

"You're-" He began, only to be interrupted by a sigh.

"Yes." Tobirama dropped down from the tree.

"Why don't you-" Hashirama started, and Tobirama shook his head. For the past couple of years since Hashirama's friend Madara had hit eighteen he'd been trying to drag everyone he knew to meet him, on the slim chance that they would be Madara's soulmate.

"Hashirama." Tobirama said. "You know how slim the chances of me actually being Madara's soulmate are, right?"

"You'll never know unless you meet him!" Hashirama protested. "Tobi-"

"Please, niisan." Tobirama said. "Drop it and bring me my clothes." Hashirama deflated, before nodding with a sad sigh, and disappearing into the house.

Before too long Touka came outside to talk with him - so while they waited on Hashirama and whoever he'd roped into helping him, they talked about everything and, at the same time, nothing of importance.

When Hashirama finally came outside with a packed suitcase, Tobirama stopped just long enough to check to make sure everything he needed was in there.

"I'll call you when I've found a place to stay." He told his brother and cousin after confirming what was in there. "And, niisan, thank you."

"Your welcome." Hashirama moved forward, enveloping him in a hug. After a moment he let go and stepped back. "Just- take care of yourself?"

"Of course." Tobirama said with a smirk - betraying confidence in himself that he didn't have. "Take care of everyone else while I'm gone, alright?"

"Of course we will." Touka said. "That was never up for debate." She sighed, before stepping forward and hugging Tobirama herself for a quick moment. "We're worried about you now."

***

It was a good month before Tobirama got a place to stay. Once he'd gotten the place, however, he began to work.

Admittedly, though, he hadn't been able to get the place on his own. Not with the cash that he'd had. So now he was living with Madara, and the both of them had vowed to never inform Hashirama.

_ **Ever.** _

***

They barely ever saw each other anymore. Ever since they'd gotten opposite shifts they'd barely had time to talk.

Anyways, Hashirama and Touka had taken to eating there once or twice a week. Hashirama would pester him about coming home to see if he had found his soulmate via trying to enter the house (Touka came to ensure that Hashirama didn't going overboard).

And, from the short meal they ate together Tobirama knew that Hashirama also pestered Madara about the same thing.

Honestly? At the restaurant they both worked at they'd both probably met their soulmate at one point or another, but they had gotten comfortable where they were.

***

"Come on Tobi." Hashirama pleaded. "Thanksgiving is next week."

"What time?" Tobirama replied, and Hashirama lit up like a light bulb, and Tobirama hurriedly continued. "I can't guarantee that I'll be there but I will see what I can do."

 

... He wasn't able to make it in time. Madara (Tobirama thinks) had messed with his alarm clock so he wound up sleeping all day-

Which lead to him being dragged to Thanksgiving with the Uchiha - who'd planned theirs later so Izuna and Touka could have Thanksgiving together - at a nearby park.

"Tobi, you _never_ told us you were staying with Madara." Touka hissed as they sat down.

"Word is _not going_ to get to Hashirama." Tobirama growled in response. "He will never let either of us live it down." He paused for a moment before he added. "And you _will not_ be the one to ruin the peace and quiet for us." Toukas eyes narrowed.

"I will convince him that the reason you're not trying to come home is because he isn't trying hard enough." She threatened.

"You'd have to deal with him too." Tobirama reminded her, before slipping away to introduce himself to some of Madara's family.

Tobirama enjoyed spending time with little Kagami.  _He_ didn't threaten to tell brothers about something that was  _supposed_ to be a secret.

***

"You know, you should've just told me you wanted me to come to Thanksgiving with your family." Tobirama said. "I mean, it's only polite."

"It was more than that." Madara said as they entered the apartment, sounding fustrated. "I wasn't sure- you know what, nevermind."

"No, I'd love to know what you were about to say." Tobirama purred, fluttering his eyelashes. "Please, finish your sentence."

"Forget it." Madara grumbled. "You have work today, don't you?"

"Nope." Tobirama glanced over. "I was planning on spending Thanksgiving with my family." He looked up at the ceiling and then back to Madara. "I did have a good time though. Thank you for bringing me."

"Your welcome." Madara muttered as he left the room.

***

"Ok, but you have to try to come home for Christmas." Hashirama protested. "Please, Tobi. We all miss you."

***

"... Am I going to have time to spend Christmas with my family too?" Tobirama asked as Christmas morning arrived and he was dragged to spend the morning - at least - with the Uchiha.

"Of course." Madara said, sounding strangely innocent. "But after we're done here."

 

As they got home late that night, Tobirama tiredly spoke up.

"You know. At this rate I'm starting to think you don't want me to go into the Senju compound."

"You're just making things up." Madara replied, equally tired. "Go to sleep Senju. It's too late to be looking at your-" he unexpectedly cut himself off, looking red. "It's too late to argue, I mean."

Tobirama sighed, before trudging to his bed and going to sleep.

***

He didn't see Hashirama until nearly the end of his shift New Years Eve, when he arrived to have a small meal, and wait patiently (and quietly???) for Tobirama to finish.

Then as Tobirama left the restaurant so did Hashirama, who lead the way to his car.

"Oh, so you're not letting my roommate drag me off to spend this holiday with his family?" Came the question, and Hashirama frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who's your roommate?" He pressed. "You always refuse to tell me."

"You've met him." Tobirama replied. "And that's all I'm going to say about it. So, what that answer a yes or a no?"

"Yes, you're coming home for the New Years." Hashirama said.

 

As he climbed out of Hashirama's car he froze as he saw the doorway.

 

Not the barrier.

But the doorway.

 

  
Somewhere out there he'd met his soulmate, for sure.

 

 

And if he crossed the threshold he would know exactly who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for tags for this so people have an accurate idea of what this is going in please tell me in the comments so I can update the tags.


End file.
